


What the Hell is a Wizengamot

by whatagrump



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatagrump/pseuds/whatagrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton and Laurens discuss magical career options. Turns out, they're not great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell is a Wizengamot

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing I felt compelled to write last night—I've been very stressed with my senior thesis, and I thought this might help me unwind. It is not the start of a new AU.

Alex draped himself over the back of John’s chair and let out a deep sigh. John did his best to ignore him and continue editing his Muggle Studies essay, but after a minute or two, Alex sighed again and flopped over so his ponytail smacked John in the face. With a sigh of his own, John set down his quill.

“Okay, Alex, what is it?”

Alex waved a hand lazily and perched on the arm of the chair. “Oh, you know.”

“I don’t.”

“I just can’t believe I have to go to a Career Advice session when we’re already swamped with work. I mean, they _know_  I’m gonna get “outstandings” on all my O.W.L.s.”

Oh. This again. Alex had recently acquired the very stressful habit of bringing up the O.W.L.s with every other student in their year, and slipping in hints that he himself wasn’t particularly nervous for them. Fortunately, he only blatantly bragged about his own intelligence to his very close friends. Unfortunately, John was one of those friends. Still, he would absorb the worst of Alex’s arrogance if it meant his boyfriend wasn’t getting hexed in the hall between classes.

“The sessions aren’t just to figure out what subjects you need to study for,” John said. “You’re supposed to go over different career options as well.”

“Well, I already know what I’m going to be,” Alex said dismissively.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna be a lawyer. I thought I told you that.”

John turned to him in confusion. “A what?”

“Sorry, a _magical_ lawyer,” Alex said, with an eye roll and a small smile. 

Sometimes, even in their fifth year, John was forcibly reminded of Alex’s muggle upbringing. Of course, he would never say that aloud, not when Alex had made such a clear effort to learn everything he could about the magical world. He very rarely made reference to his life outside Hogwarts.

“Ham, we don’t have lawyers.”

Alex furrowed his brow. “What?”

John picked his quill back up and returned to his essay. “Yeah, no lawyers. Magical or otherwise.”

“Well…what do we have instead?”

“We just stick the defendant in a chair and have them plead their own case to the Wizengamot.” John had misspelled ‘vacuum’ again, and bent over to scratch it out. 

There was a long silence, and then, “ _What?!_ ” 

John jumped so badly he splattered ink across his parchment, the table, and the sleeve of his robe.

When Herc and Lafayette climbed through the portrait hole into the common room a few hours later, Alex was still pacing in front of the fire and muttering furiously to himself. They looked to John for an explanation, but he shook his head and beckoned them closer.

“Either I broke his brain, or we’re about get a forty-foot proposal for a new system of magical law,” he said in an undertone. “Just go to bed. You know he’s going to be up all night with this.”

Herc and Lafayette laughed and headed up the steps to the dormitory. 

“Good night, Alexander!” Lafayette called, and got a curt nod for his troubles.

John smiled quietly and settled into the armchair, watching Alex pace. He knew that after a while Alex would tire himself out, and then he would want to tell John whatever it is he’d come up with. John could stand to stay up a little longer.


End file.
